


Golden Days

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Frame'; "Mary wakes to strange noises, finding the bed beside her empty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

**Prompt** : Frame

oOo

  
Mary wakes to strange noises, finding the bed beside her empty. Frowning she crawls from under the covers and follows the hallway. At their newborn’s nursery she stops in the doorframe, fondness lighting her beautiful features. Sammy is sound asleep, a tiny thumb in his mouth.

Downstairs John is occupied, little Dean dozing on his lap.

“John?”

Two sets of eyes look like dear caught in the headlight. Dean pats towards her, waving what he grabbed from his father’s hands.

“Happy Mother’s Day!”

Mary pulls him up into her arms and gazes at the framed photo of their two sons.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
